


No Me Without You

by xXAyeLouXx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Bottom Harry, Cute, Feminine Harry, First Time, Just read, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Princess Harry, Romance, Smut, Top Louis, addition to flames ignite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAyeLouXx/pseuds/xXAyeLouXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so basically this is from Flames Ignite, but it's Harry and Louis' first time together. If you haven't read Flames Ignite, I suggest you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Me Without You

It's late when everyone finally leaves. Louis' hired people to clean the place up, so they don't have to worry about that. He knows they've raised a ton of money for their organization. Knows how much people donated after seeing him and Harry together. He looks over at Harry then, smiling, "Come on," he murmured softly, taking the boys hand and tugging him towards the back entrance of the mansion, eyes bright with mischief. "Got a surprise for you.." He mumbled.

Harry smiled at everyone as they started leaving, tanking them for coming, staying close to Louis' side. He sighed softly and ran his fingers through his hair once they all left, leaning against the other lad. "Oh, are we leaving now?" He asked and bit his lip, following Louis. His palms were a bit sweaty, only because he was a bit nervous for what was going to happen tonight.

Louis nodded, squeezing Harry's hand in his own. He led him out onto the beach, grinning. "Come this way," he instructed, leading Harry down the beach a little ways, away from the mansion and other beach houses. He can feel Harry's palms sweating, and the boy's fidgeting like crazy and biting on his lip. Louis smiled down at him reassuringly as they walked. "I told you I'm going to take care of you, yeah?" He asked softly, "You just relax," he murmured softly.

Harry followed Louis down the beach, squeezing his hand softly. "Yeah. I'm just, nervous," he looked up at the lad, smiling a bit. "I trust you," he said softly, leaning up to kiss Louis' cheek. "I'm glad it's you. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else," he bit his lip, quickly calming down.

Louis nodded in understanding, "It's alright to be nervous, it's a big thing." He murmured, nodding. "I'm glad it's me too..I feel really honored to be the one to do this for you." He said softly, they walked for a bit more before they reached a little hut type thing. It was decorated with fairy lights and pillows and blankets. There was a little cooler to the side that held sparkling grape juice and a few other light snacks and such. "Here we are," He said quietly, looking at Harry to make sure the boy liked what he had done for them.

Harry continued walking with Louis, his eyes widening at the set up. "Oh Lou.. It's beautiful," he whispered, turning to stand in front of the older lad, facing him. "Thank you, for doing this.. Making it special.. It means a lot to me," he murmured, shyly looking up at the lad. "I love you so much," he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck in a hug.

 

Louis smiled happily, "It means a lot to me too. It's your first time, I want it to be special," he murmured quietly, hugging Harry back tightly. "I love you too, baby girl. With all I've got," he whispered softly, taking Harry's hand and leading him over to the little set up. He hummed, tugging the boy down with him as he sat. "Come here," he murmured softly, placing the boy on his lap. "You just relax. Tonight I'm gonna do all the work, alright?" He asked quietly, rubbing Harry's arm with his large hand. "Do you want to drink something first? I've got the sparkling grape juice or bubbly water," he murmured, "Let's just relax first, we don't have to do anything right away."  
Harry bit his lip and followed Louis, shaking his head. "I'm okay, thank you," he murmured, happy to just sit on Louis' lap and relax. He leaned against the lads chest, sighing softly. "This is nice.." He said quietly, not wanting to break the silence. He was thankful that it was Louis who he was with. He wouldn't want it to be anyone else.

Louis ran his hands through Harry's curls, carefully detangling any knots. He nodded in agreement when the boy mentioned how nice it was to just be with each other. "Mhm," he mumbled, kissing Harry's temple lovingly.

Harry gasped softly and leaned into Louis' touch, closing his eyes. He shifted slightly on the lads lap, biting his lip. "Lou.." He murmured softly, blushing.

Louis smiled as Harry gasped when he began untangling knots from the boys hair and scratching his scalp. "What, baby girl?" He asked quietly when the boy murmured his name and bit his lip. He nudged his nose along the lads jaw, before pressing open mouthed kisses there. "Beautiful baby girl, what is it?"

Harry whined softly at the name, squeezing his eyes shut. "Just, just feels good," he whispered, tilting his head to the side so that Louis could kiss down his neck if he pleased. "Don't stop.." He slipped a hand up the older lads shirt, rubbing his hip gently.

Louis took note of the way Harry reacted when he called him the pet name, storing that away for later. He smiled, continuing to comb his fingers through the boys curly hair, occasionally scratching against his scalp as he kissed down his neck. He lightly grazed his teeth over the skin, pulling Harry closer to him. "Mm," he mumbled, "Not stopping anytime soon," he reassured the boy softly, rubbing his thigh with his free hand. He felt Harry's small hand on his hip and he sighed softly in content. He sucked a light mark into Harry's neck, teasingly flicking his tongue out over the spot.

Harry let out a soft whimper, leaning into Louis' touch. He was happy with all the attention Louis was giving him. "LouLou," he bit his lip, slowly rocking down on the lads lap. "Please," he whispered out, sliding his hand farther up Louis' shirt, brushing a thumb over his nipple. "Want to.." He murmured, shoving his face against Louis' neck, kissing and sucking on the warm skin. He pulled back to look Louis in the eyes, biting on his lower lip nervously.

Louis moved his hips up against Harry's, licking his own lips. When Harry pulled back to look in his eyes he nodded, "I've got you, my sweet thing," he murmured, "Let's go ahead and get you out of these clothes, yeah? As pretty as you look in them, I'm going to need you naked," he grinned, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips briefly before pulling away and moving his hand to the back of Harry's dress to unzip it slowly. He carefully pushed it down his arms, kissing his collarbones as they were revealed. He got up onto his knees, murmuring, "Stand up real quick, let's get this and your leggings off," he said.

Harry blushed deeply at the compliment, keening as Louis kissed his collarbones. He nodded and shifted up onto his knees before standing, letting the dress fall and stepping out of it. "Love you.." He murmured and ran his fingers through Louis' hair, biting his lip. He pushed down his leggings and panties, tossing them to the side. He dropped back down onto his knees, lifting up Louis' shirt. "Off, please.."

Louis stripped from his shirt before undoing his pants, he pushed those down his legs along with his briefs and set them aside before moving forward to press his lips to Harry's in a loving kiss, running his fingers through the boys hair.

Harry shifted to straddle Louis' waist, kissing him back. He set his hands on the lads waist, feeling warm and loved. He slowly moved his hand down to Louis' cock, taking it in his hand.

Louis shifted, flipping them over so Harry was on his back, lying on the blankets and pillows. He kissed down the boys neck, reaching down to take the lads cock into his hand much like the boy had done to him. He trailed open mouthed kisses down Harry's torso, teasingly flicking his tongue out over the slit of Harry's cock when he reached it. He fondled with the balls, bobbing his head down once before pulling up and teasing his slit again.

Harry gasped as he was suddenly on his back, and let out a soft moan. He tilted his head back, relaxing against the soft blankets. "Oh.. Lou," he groaned quietly, arching his back up into Louis' touch as he started to kiss down his torso. "Lou, please," he whined, bucking up into the lads mouth, moving his hands to grip at the blankets.

Louis held Harry's hips down, bobbing down on his cock again, before sitting up, he stroked Harry's cock with one hand as he reached for the lube, he spreads the lube onto his fingers. "Gonna stretch you out now, my love," he murmured. He leaned down to kiss on Harry's neck again as he moved a finger to tease at the boys hole.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, watching Louis closely. He knew that he shouldn't be nervous, but he couldn't help it. He spread his legs, moving them to either sides of Louis' waist. "Yeah, okay. Love you," he let out a soft gasp when he felt the lads finger tease at his hole, tilting his head to the side to give Louis more access to his neck.

Louis smiled, feeling Harry tense up. "Harry, baby, relax," he whispered into his ear. "I wouldn't do this with you, if I knew you weren't going to love it," he reassured, looking into Harry's eyes and nodding. He gently pushed his finger in, curling it towards the boys prostate that he had become so familiar with. "We'll be so /close/, baby. Just think about that- I'm going to be inside of you," he murmured softly, pecking Harry's lips as he pushed in a second finger, "I love you so much. I know you're nervous, princess, but try and enjoy it, alright?" He asked softly as he scissored his fingers a bit and soon he pushed a third one in, humming softly.

Harry moaned out after each finger was added, nodding at Louis' words. "I-I know, just.. Just, what if I'm not.. Good?" He asked, embarrassed at his own question. He started rocking down on Louis' fingers, moaning loudly as his prostate was hit. "Lou, Lou please," he begged, taking Louis' free hand in his own. "Want this.. Want to make you feel good," he murmured, looking at the lad.

Louis nudged Harry's jaw with his cheek, "You'll be great," he reassured softly before Harry was begging him for more. "Okay baby girl," he mumbled, continuing to finger Harry as he lubed up his cock, not wanting to hurt the boy. "Okay, are you ready sweet thing? You're doing great," he reassured, slowly pulling his fingers out and then leaning over Harry slightly, "Alright," he murmured softly, pushing the tip of his cock up against Harry's hole to tease him a bit. "Okay, okay, here we go baby girl," he said softly, slowly beginning to push inside of Harry.

Harry whined softly as Louis pulled his fingers out. His nerves were just running like crazy. "W-Wait," he tensed up, right as he felt Louis push into him. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering in slight pain. "Louis, Louis," he repeated, pressing his hand flat against the lads chest. "S-Stop, please," he breathed heavily, biting his lower lip harshly as he nearly dug his nails into Louis' chest.

Louis stopped immediately, "What's wrong?" He asked, eyes wide. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He questioned frantically, not wanting to move as he was afraid Harry would freak out. Oh shit, he shouldn't have done this. He should have known Harry wasn't ready.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. "Yeah, just.. Hang on," he moved his hand down to Louis' side, holding it gently. "I love you," he looked up into the lads eyes, slowly relaxing. "You're just, big," he blushed.

Louis let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, dropping his head down to kiss Harry gently. "God, I love you too, baby girl. You scared me for a second," he admitted softly, eyes slipping closed as he felt Harry relax around him, "You feel amazing," he added, smiling, "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "It's a blessing and a curse," he shrugged, "Just take however much time you need, tell me when you're ready for me to move a bit more," he instructed softly, kissing the corner of the boys mouth. "I love you, you're doing great."

Harry bit his lip, feeling bad. "Sorry," he muttered when Louis said that he had scared him. He sighed and shifted underneath the lad, not used to the large stretch. "Lou," he keened softly from the praise, breathing in deeply. "Okay, you can, like, move more," he blushed deeply, embarrassed at how awkward he sounded.

"S'fine, not a big deal," Louis murmured quietly, brushing his thumb over Harry's cheek. He nodded when Harry said he could move more, kissing both of his rosy cheeks, "So cute when you blush," he moved his hips forward a bit more, going further inside of Harry. "Do you want me to do like-a little thrust? Like not an all the way one. Like just in to here, so not all the way in?" He asked, trying to explain what he meant without ruining things. "That might help a bit. /Christ/, Haz don't clench, fuck you're tight enough already. Just, don't clench just yet, my love. I'd like to be able to orgasm at the same time you do," he laughed sheepishly, kissing Harry's nose.

Harry let out a soft whine when Louis' pushed inside of him more, clenching down around him. He grabbed one of the lads hands for comfort, lacing their fingers together. "Y-Yeah, okay," he nodded when Louis asked about thrusting into him, biting the inside of his cheek. "Sorry, I don't mean to.. It's just, weird," he slowly relaxed once again, trying not to clench around the lad. "A lot to take in.." He smiled a bit.

Louis squeezed Harry's hand, before pulling out until it was just his tip inside and giving a little thrust to push himself back into Harry's body where he was. "Yeah," he breathed, "I know. It's a lot," he smiled, "You're doing really good though," he reassured, "And fuck- you feel like incredible."

Harry arched his back and let out a moan, gripping onto the blankets with his free hand. "Louis, oh god, please please, more, feel so good," he begged, looking up at Louis with lust blown eyes, pushing back against him.

Louis pushed in all the way, waiting for Harry to adjust to the stretch. "Kay," he murmured, "Gonna thrust now, alright?" He asked quietly, trying to focus on pleasuring Harry as much as he possibly could. "Here we go," he hummed, pulling out until just his tip was inside and then pushing back in.

Harry gasped at the feeling of having Louis all the way inside of him. He parted his legs a bit more, moaning in pleasure. "Lou, yes, fuck," he reached up to slide his fingers in Louis' hair, pulling the lad down to kiss him deeply, yet passionately.

Louis groaned softly, "Fuck-" he mumbled, before kissing Harry back passionately. He pulled his hips back again, before pushing back inside, one of his hands rubbing across Harry's tummy, brushing his thumb over the boys nipples.

Harry keened into Louis' mouth, arching his back up into the lads touch. "Mm, Lou," he mumbled against Louis' lips, unintentionally tightening around his cock. He pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. "I love you so much," he murmured.

Louis nudged his face into Harry's neck, groaning lowly, "Fuck, Harry," he reached his hand down to fondle with the boys balls. "I love you too, baby," he reassured softly, grazing his teeth over the boys neck.

Harry let out a noise between a screech and a moan, pushing his hips up into Louis' touch, causing the older lad to hit his prostate. "Louis!" He yelled out, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed heavily, rolling his hips down.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, groaning again as he hit the boys prostate. "There?" He asked breathlessly, pulling his hips back and then moving them in again quickly, angling to hit the same spot. He did that a few more times, before taking Harry's cock in his hand and pumping it as he thrusted.

Harry let out a string of weak moans, arching his back up. "Yeah, yeah there," he whimpered loudly, grabbing Louis' free hand, squeezing it tightly. "Oh god, I love you," he choked out, tearing up from the intense pleasure. "Louis, Lou," he repeated, moaning.

Louis nodded quickly, "I love you too, baby girl," he rasped, moving his hips a little faster and harder. "You close, Princess?" He asked knowingly, squeezing the boys hand gently. "I've got you," he assured, nodding and peppering kisses along Harry's collarbones.

Harry whimpered loudly and tilted his head back, feeling his stomach tighten. "Lou!" He yelled out and squeezed his eyes shut, releasing onto his stomach. He breathed heavily, clenching around Louis, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

Louis pushed his hips forward again and just keeping them there, grinding against Harry's prostate. The boy released onto his hand and stomach and Louis groaned lowly. After a few more moments he was releasing inside of Harry, "Harry, fuck," he gasped. Once he finished he slowly pulled out, panting softly. "Shh, baby. You're okay." Louis cooed quietly, brushing Harry's tears away with his thumbs.

Harry gasped softly at the feeling of Louis releasing inside him, and shifted slightly. He sighed contently and wrapped his arms around the lads waist. "Cuddle me.." He murmured, looking up at Louis. He winced slightly when he felt him pull out, closing his eyes.

Louis shifted so he could lay down next to Harry, nodding. "Alright baby girl, I'm right here," he reassured quietly, pulling Harry into his side carefully, rubbing his back and running his hands through the boys sweaty curls. "You did so good," he praised softly.

Harry hummed and turned to face Louis, pressing close to him. "Felt really good," he whispered, resting his head on the lads chest. "Thank you, for all of this.." He turned his head to look up at Louis, kissing his jaw. "I love you, so much.. And I'm really glad it was you.." He murmured, smiling a bit.

"I know baby," Louis murmured, "Felt amazing on my end as well," he grinned, then shook his head. "Don't thank me. I wanted to make it special for you," he whispered, brushing his thumb over the boys cheek again. "I love you too. With all I've got," he nodded, grinning, "I'm glad it could be me, as well. Your first and last."


End file.
